Throughout the history of mankind, people have enjoyed and continue to enjoy tobacco products. The peoples of the pre-Columbian Americas are believed first to have used tobacco. For example, Native Americans cultivated the tobacco plant and smoked it in pipes purportedly for medicinal and ceremonial purposes.
More recently, a good number of consumers of tobacco products, such as cigar or cigarettes, have a desire or fancy for individually customizing aroma, scent, taste and/or strength of a given product. It is generally known for these consumers to wrap their own tobacco products for smoking. This is generally referred to in the art as “wrap-your-own” product for smoking. However, known techniques for wrapping and/or creating a customized tobacco product have been somewhat burdensome and time consuming for the consumer. For example, in the case of a consumer customizing their own cigarettes, the consumer generally has to make a first purchase for acquiring the cigarette wrappers. A second purchase may then be made of a pre-processed filler tobacco of their choice so that the consumer can finally proceed to roll the cigarette wrapper around the tobacco filler. Thus, the consumer is generally burdened with having to make separate purchasing transactions in order to obtain the components for creating a customized smoking product.